CL
Lee Chae-rin (born on February 26, 1991), better known by her stage name CL, is a South Korean singer-songwriter and rapper. She trained at JYP Entertainment before joining YG Entertainment, and was a member of the girl group 2NE1 until it disbanded in 2016. She resides and is based in Seoul. CL’s fans are called GZBs, which means “Baddest Female” (as titled in her solo “The Baddest Female”) in English. 1991–2008: Early life and career beginnings Lee Chae-rin was born in Seoul, South Korea, but spent most of her childhood living in Paris, Tsukuba, Japan, and Tokyo. When she was 13, she moved to Paris alone where she studied for two years. She got an audition with YG Entertainment when she was 15. Lee's first feature on a song recording was Big Bang's "Intro (Hot Issue)" in 2007. Later that year, she performed for the first time on stage at Seoul Broadcasting System's Gayo Daejeon alongside her label mates. Her first credited appearance in a song was in 2008, with Uhm Jung-hwa's "DJ," in which she rapped. 2009–2013: Debut with 2NE1 and solo songs Lee Chaerin took on the stage name 'CL' and was placed as the leader and main rapper of 2NE1, alongside Bom, Sandara Park and Minzy. The group then collaborated with label-mates Big Bang for the song "Lollipop" before officially debuting on SBS's The Music Trend on May 17, 2009 where they performed "Fire". The group achieved significant success with the number-one single "I Don't Care" from their first extended play, 2NE1, which won them the "Song of the Year" award at the 2009 Mnet Asian Music Awards, making them the first rookie group to win a daesang in the same year of debut. In August 2009, CL collaborated with label-mates G-Dragon and Teddy Park of 1TYM for the single "The Leaders", featured on G-Dragon's first solo album, Heartbreaker. The same month, after 2NE1 finished with "I Don't Care" promotions, CL collaborated with fellow member Minzy for "Please Don't Go," which charted at number six on the Gaon Chart by the end of November. CL's first solo single, "The Baddest Female", was released on 28 May 2013. For 2NE1's second album Crush, CL wrote the lyrics and co-composed the music for the tracks "Crush", "If I Were You", and "Baby I Miss You". She also wrote the lyrics for her solo track "MTBD", as well as the track "Scream". 2014–present: Upcoming English-language debut album In October 2014, it was announced that CL was planning to debut as a solo artist the following year in the United States, teaming up with Scooter Braun as her manager. In May 2015, CL featured in Diplo's single "Doctor Pepper", alongside Riff Raff and OG Maco. In November 2015, CL released her first single "Hello Bitches", as a teaser for her upcoming EP Lifted. The lead single, "Lifted" was released on August 19, 2016. The song appeared in the Top 30 of iTunes’ Hip-Hop/Rap chart within three hours of being released, peaking at 21.15 Time noted CL as the "future of Kpop in America". On October 29, 2016, she kicked off her first North American tour, the Hello Bitches Tour, in New York City's Hammerstein Ballroom, and concluded in Toronto on November 14. Alongside Shaiana, CL featured on Lil Yachty's song "Surrender", an exclusive track off of the Target deluxe edition of his album Teenage Emotions, released on May 26, 2017. CL also recorded an original single titled "No Better Feelin'" for the My Little Pony: The Movie soundtrack, released on September 22, 2017. On January 4, 2018, CL was reported to make her Hollywood debut as an actress in Peter Berg's film Mile 22 that stars Mark Wahlberg. On February 25 2018, CL performed at the 2018 Winter Olympics closing ceremony at Pyeongchang Olympic Stadium, performing parts from "The Baddest Female" and the 2NE1 global hit "I Am the Best".21 At the closing ceremony, CL met with South Korean President Moon Jae-in, First Lady Kim Jung-sook, EXO, and U.S. First Daughter Ivanka Trump. Musical style and influences CL cites 1TYM leader Teddy Park, who produced much of 2NE1's music, as an influence and inspiration, as well as Madonna, Queen, and Lauryn Hill. Category:CL